


Lovin' War

by kipobepo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Movie Night, Nonbinary Luz Noceda, The Good Witch Azura Book Club (The Owl House), Touch-Starved Amity Blight, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipobepo/pseuds/kipobepo
Summary: Luz hosts a book club and her girlfriends get a little bit too competitive over- well, everything.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Willow Park, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Lovin' War

**Author's Note:**

> PSA I used he/she pronouns for Luz in this fic (I headcanon her as non-binary :D ) and it's my first time doing so, so please bear with me and lmk if anything is confusing!

Sometime after they started dating, Luz had decided that she wanted to spend a bit more time with her girlfriends.

“Okay, so the fourth book is my personal favorite-”

It had been going okay.

“Actually, the fifth one is the best,” Luz joked, nudging Amity’s shoulders.

The only problem is, they tended to get into lots of arguments. Nothing ever big or serious, they were just competitive- well, the other two more than her.

Willow butted in, making a joke about how she agreed with Luz, because it was Luz, and that really got Amity going.

“Okay but… you could not be more wrong. Just wait, you’ll agree with me when you get there. There’s so much buildup in book four, not to mention the plot twist-”

But it sure barred any hopes of any lengthy discussions about the books.

“Spoilers!” Luz yelled, effectively shutting Amity up.

“Besides, I’ll read all of them eventually! Thank you guys both for showing me them.” Willow hugged the two girls, then kissed them each on the cheek. Amity’s face went red and, if she had anything more to say, it was quickly forgotten.

Luz pulled back, still giggling, and turned to his bag.

“Oh! Here are your notes back, Amity. Thanks again for letting me borrow them.”

He handed the book back to a still-flustered Amity, seemingly oblivious to the response her little show of affection had gotten.

The two had to leave soon after that, saying that they needed to get home. Luz pouted a bit, but pulled them both in for a big hug before they could go.

Book clubs went on like that for a few weeks, and eventually Willow and Amity calmed down. Maybe just to get Luz off their backs about how they “sounded like an old married couple”, but hey, it worked.

The club helped with other things, too- like their relationship.

Amity and Willow were so busy with school, and being a criminal on the run isn’t exactly a thing you can schedule, so the three of them had been having trouble making things work. But the book club worked surprisingly well for them

Luz was able to talk on and on about Azura and shower her girlfriends with affection, Amity was able to share her interests with people she never could, and they all got to spend more time together.

Luz liked it so much, in fact, he made it a permanent thing.

Sadly, though, there were a limited amount of Azura books for Willow to catch up on, so they did have to move on to other books, which meant some sessions were particularly boring.

This week wasn’t a whole new set of books, though.

Willow had leant her a series of books that both she and Amity had been invested in as kids, saying that they were similar to Azura and that Luz would surely like them.

She was right.

Luz couldn’t stop talking for the whole time they were there- ‘there’ being the Owl House, since the librarian had kicked them out some time ago.

Luz went on excitedly about the new series- how invested he was in the plot, how she already had so many theories about what might happen in the future books. And when she ran out of things to talk about there, she rambled on about how much she loved the characters, how they were fun to draw and dynamic. 

Although he knew neither of them would mind, Luz started to feel a bit anxious about talking this much. Weren’t they supposed to talk as well?

She felt a small pressure on his cheek and turned over to Amity, whose face was burning red.

“You seemed anxious, so…”

Luz laughed lightly, leaning over on Amity’s shoulder and talking more about her favorite moments. Amity and Willow were both a bit surprised, since it usually took Luz a lot longer to get into something.

Some time into a reenactment of one of his favorite scenes, it was Luz’s turn for a surprise.

Luz felt a firm but soft grip on the side of her face, and instinctively closed her eyes. He felt himself be pulled into a kiss before pulling back away, a huge smile on her face.

“I don’t think that’s how the scene goes, Willow,” she joked.

“Sorry. You just looked really cute.”

“I swear Amity did the exact same thing to me for our first kiss,” Luz laughed, looking over Willow’s shoulder and smiling at a blushing Amity.

“The way she acts I’m surprised you two have kissed at all. I wouldn’t even believe you were in a relationship if I wasn’t part of it,” she teased.

“Aw, c’mon Willow, that’s not very fair.”

Amity stuck her tongue out at Willow from her spot on the couch. Willow did the same to her, not bothering to unwrap her arms from around Luz.

“Yeah Willow, I really think you’re being unfair,” Amity said as the two made their way back to the couch, Luz beside her and Willow to her right. “After all, you shouldn’t be the only one who gets to kiss our girlfriend.”

Amity turned Luz’s face over to her, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

“Pft,” Willow scoffed. “You don’t get the last kiss though,” and Luz felt herself being guided to a kiss- well, as much of a kiss as it could be with Willow laughing at Amity’s expression.

Now it was Luz’s turn to be flustered. 

Luz ducked her head in her hoodie, feeling heat rush up to his ears.

“Look, you broke him,” Amity joked, leaning over Luz to hit Willow lightly in the arm. “And now it’s still uneven. Luz, c’mon, I have to kiss you to get back at Willow.”

“Are you sure you don’t wanna kiss me ‘cause I’m cute?” Luz joked, moving her hands away from her face and pushing Amity’s shoulder lightly. “How inconsiderate, Mittens.”

“I still can’t believe Mittens lets you call her that.”

Amity felt her ears drop and her face was incredibly red when she grabbed the sides of Luz’s hoodie. She gave him a longer kiss this time, and Luz felt herself melt into it as she wrapped her arms behind Amity’s neck.

She pulled away after a few seconds, shooting a smug smirk at Willow.

“I think I win.”

Willow rolled her eyes, moving up to kiss Amity this time. Once again, Amity was reduced to a stuttering mess.

“Actually, I win.”

“As much as I don’t love getting kisses from my girlfriends, weren’t we trying to have a book club?”

"Yeah, I suppose we were," Willow laughed, solidifying her 'win' over Amity.

“Wh- you don’t just get to leave it like that!”

Luz sighed exaggeratedly, moving up from her spot on the couch.

“Fine. Since we probably aren’t going to be having much of a proper book club for today… Do you guys wanna see if you can stay over for the night? Eda got a DVD player recently and we have a surprising amount of stolen discs, I wanna see if they work.”

They agreed, and Willow sent a quick message to her dads saying she’d be at Luz’s.

Then, Luz dragged the other two witches off the couch- Amity was a pain who didn’t want to get up at all, though Willow budged a bit easier- because he insisted that they make a batch of cookies, and who didn’t like chocolate chip?

Willow and Amity, apparently, because they had never had them- much to Luz’s dismay.

She got to work with the make-do products Eda had, showing Amity and Willow how to bake the most amazing cookies in the world.

They were a bit too distracted throwing Eda’s flour at each other.

And maybe Luz joined in, just a little.

An hour and a whole bag of flour later, the cookies were done and the three were laughing their heads off, running around and ‘attacking’ each other with hugs until the cookies had cooled down enough to try.

Luz was out of breath from running around so much, and his face hurt from smiling.

It felt like a dream almost, being with her partners and introducing them to things she loved so much. He couldn’t contain the wide smile on her face, even when it meant getting a mouthful of flour from Amity.

Eventually they all settled down, Luz cleaning himself off and helping Amity and Willow wash the flour off their faces. 

Luz offered some of her clothes to Amity, though she was upset that he didn’t have much for Willow to wear. Though, after searching through Eda’s pile of human stuff, she managed to snatch a big sleep shirt for Willow to wear instead.

Luz brought a plate of cookies to her girlfriends in the living room, along with a tray of mugs with hot chocolates- both of which she nearly dropped when seeing Amity in her clothes.

Very cute, especially the way too long bunny pajamas.

Luz plopped down in front of the couch, a smile on his face.

She handed a mug to each of her partners, along with a cookie and a hopeful look.

“C’mon- try ‘em at the same time. I wanna watch this- I’m about blow your minds, okay? Like seriously, prepare for me to change your life.”

“Cute. You already have, but I’m glad you’re so excited about the cookies,” Willow laughed, and Luz had to fight the urge to hide his face in his hands- as flustered as she might be, he still wanted to see both of them try chocolate chip cookies for the first time.

Both of them bit into it slowly while eyeing Luz, Amity a bit more hesitant than Willow.

Though, the second they tried it, both of their faces lit up.

Luz grinned at them smugly, moving to sit between them on the couch and laying his legs across Willow’s lap.

“Told ya,” Luz laughed, kissing Willow’s cheek. 

“Now- to watch the best movies of all time- drumroll please-” she waited a moment before realizing that Amity and Willow were looking at her weird- “oh right, human thing- uh- Azura Marathon!” Luz yelled, throwing her hands in the air and using the remote to turn on the old TV. Then, she threw a blanket around them all, snuggling closer to her partners and yelling about a ‘cuddle pile’.

Amity and Willow both put their arms around Luz’s shoulders, leaning behind him on the couch to whisper a challenge.

“Bet I can stay in the cuddle pile longer than you.

Willow laughed, careful not to speak too loud over the movie.

“You’re on, Blight.”

Luz smiled between the two, holding them close.

She knew they'd had a rocky past and, honestly, she had been scared to suggest this relationship at all after considering that. But as she sat there, his girlfriends snuggled up at her side, well… he thinks he might be the real winner here.


End file.
